Kalona's Tragic Past
by loversinthefoyer
Summary: What was Kalona like before he had fallen? What did he do to fall? A story about Kalona's past before he fell and what caused him to fall and his life after the fall & A-ya. A past that changed everything. *Complete.*
1. Remembering the Past

_**A/N: I got Dragon's Oath today and it inspried me too write about Kalona's past. For those that have read Dragon's Oath it's going to bein the same format but all in Kalona's point of view. I think all of us even if you hate or love Kalona wonder about his past and i really hope i capture that in the future chapters. Honestly, I think Kalona is who he is because of his choices and because of his fall, I think what Nyx did was uncalled for so you got to admit that Kalona is the way he is because of her also. This will be when Kalona is in the Otherworld and after he falls. And it also goes into detail of what he did and felt with A-ya later on and when he was in the Indian Villages Please read and review and check out my other House of Night stories by clicking my username. And that's it.**_

Chapter 1

_Present-day Oklahoma_

Kalona stood on the balcony of the penthouse the Tsi Sigili had purchased. His hands rested on the railing, eyes closed, breathing in the air of a cold night. He had just come back from the other word, a place in which he had failed to complete his task for Neferet; kill Zoey. The fallen warrior thought it would have been easy but it wasn't, he has never wanted Zoey to die or even get hurt that's why he hadn't been able to do it. Then, to make matters worse, Kalona's former Goddess Nyx had appeared and demanded for him to pay his debt to Zoey.

Looking at Nyx again, made so many memories that he had buried, surface thru the cracks and demand for his attention. Kalona had never meant to fall or let things get out of hand the way they did in the past but they just did. Not that he would ever admit it, he regretted it. The immortal regretted being casted from her Realm and then again; he still loved her, even after all these eons. Even though, Nyx had left him to the hands of Darkness in his recent return to the Otherworld, he knew, no matter how many times he tried to deny it, it was his fault he had made himself so vulnerable, so weak. _Your choices make you who you are_. That what Nyx always said and now more than ever Kalona knew it was true. His gazes averted towards the crescent moon hanging proudly in the sky, it reminded him of when his own body was covered with those tattoos because he was Nyx's Warrior. Despite that it couldn't be seen by others other than him, Kalona gazed down at his left wrist. He swallowed back sadness as he saw what was once there was almost all gone.

There was a truly faded blue-crescent moon with very faded golden wings on the sides. The moon of Nyx and the wings of Erebus. It used to be gone not at all a trace but these days he had been thinking about Nyx a lot lately and slowly, it had started to reappear. He just noticed it two days ago. Even if it did go back its full strength Neferet would never see it since only someone that was truly with Nyx could see it. Kalona kept staring at it, and then suddenly, a strand of Darkness locked around his wrist. The pain and pleasure of the touch, was addictive as it was destructive and Kalona knew that, he had known it for centuries and he never wanted to let go of it. Darkness was an amazing master and delivered exquisite power, but he also wanted for revenge. Kalona wanted revenge for what Nyx had to him eons ago. She had hurt him and broken his heart, and he wanted to avenge that by ruining this Realm, she helped built this Realm and he and Neferet were going to destroy it, rule it and kill all Light. He had his reasons and Neferet had her own, not that he cared what they were as long as they had the same intentions. They would rule here, something he had always wanted to do with Nyx but she loved Erebus, he was always second to her, Erebus was her first and Kalona hated it, that's why he did what he did. Kalona never wanted to go back, as long as Erebus was there. Jealousy and hatred coursed thru his veins, as he remembers the idiot of an immortal. Erebus didn't deserve Nyx. _Then you do? _Was Nyx response when he had told her he loved her. He had no response for that not even now. Maybe back then he had deserved her once, but not now. He was different now, not the same Kalona and he didn't miss his old self. His old self had been weak and foolish to be at the mercy of a woman, to follow her every command, when there was a much more rewarding and powerful master out there. It was funny that love made him fall and that it trapped him also. Kalona did love A-ya though. She accepted him, despite of what he was and what he had done. If only Zoey could be like that he thought to himself. He shook his head and placed a hand over his heart as if there was an ache there.

"Why Nyx?" Kalona spoke so softly, you almost couldn't hear it. "All I did was love you; all I did was want you. Why did you banish me instead of help me? You were cruel in doing what you did. There was other ways to solve and handle the problem why not deal with it?" Kalona spoke to the night. Unless Nyx loved him too. That thought made Kalona roar at himself. No he was going to give himself hope again. Love was foolish. Kalona closed his eyes, and slowly his past came to life behind his eyelids. A past he wasn't willing to share with anyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Review! Please and Thank You.<strong>_


	2. Realizing a painful Beginning

Chapter 2

_Thousands of years Ago in The Otherworld_

_In Our Time: Two Weeks before the fall_

Kalona walked a couple feet behind Nyx, his Goddess. His pure white wings free and a scabbard strapped to his back. The sun hung high in the pastel pink sky. A clear sky, not a single cloud in sight. Nyx walked in her garden, that was filled with trees, bushes and unbelievable flowers and everything else that should belong in such a lush's garden. Her slivery strapless gown dragged on the stone floor as she walked; Nyx's fingertips brushed all the flowers that were in her reach. They seemed to bloom more and brighter once she touched them, which made her smile. She turned her head and looked back to her Warrior who, with restless, eyes searched the area. If she only knew what was to become of him later on, she would have stopped it at all cost but she didn't, that just proved that not everyone, not even a Goddess knew what came in the future. "Kalona." She called and Kalona automatically turned his attention to the Goddess, and was surprised by the frown on her lips. He suddenly felt a sudden urge to wipe it away. Then pushed the thought away; that was Erebus's job not his. "Yes, my Goddess?" That made Nyx smile on the inside, always so formal, when needn't to be no matter how many times she had told him to call her Nyx. "Kalona, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nyx? And only call me goddess when it is needed to be formal." Nyx scolded. Kalona smiled at her, his stern expression becoming softer. "I do not think that's possible. I think you might have to make it an order, Nyx. So that will have to that of what you speak." Nyx shook her head, but Kalona saw the humor in her dark eyes. "I might think about that." She paused then her face became very serious. "Is there something wrong? You are more restless than usual and that's very hard to do."

Kalona thought before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "I do not think there is. But it feels as if something is wrong. Like there is something watching us." The frown reappeared on her lips and her eyes became distraught. "Alright, I understand. With you telling me that, I think it would be wise to go back inside and have the others on alert. But I have a feeling I know exactly what it is." Kalona knew exactly what it was also, or what it could be; Darkness. He nodded and they both walked quickly back to the palace, Kalona's eyes still searching. But they never got there.

A high disgusting black spider jumped out trying to grab Nyx but Kalona pushed her out of the way. Kalona was glad he brought both swords as he pulled them out of his scabbard. He fought the Darkness that kept morphing into different things, both disgusting and pure evil. Nyx watched in awe as Kalona fought for her. Finally, the battle came to an end, Kalona as the winner of this one and Darkness leaving for now. Kalona turned to look at Nyx, her eyes were wide with shock still but she composed herself and walked to Kalona ripping off a small part of her dress. With that she dabbed the wound that was bleeding from Kalona's face. It quickly healed after one swipe.

Kalona didn't understand why his heart was hammering so hard with Nyx being so near. She had done this plenty of times before after a fight with Darkness but why was there such a reaction now? A reaction he didn't understand? He shook it off quickly and looked down on Nyx again. "Thank you for saving me, again." She said. Kalona had no idea why every time he fought of her she always thanked him, this was his job. "No need to thank me, my lady. It is my job." Kalona retorted the same response as always. "I think you might have to make it an order, Kalona." Nyx mocking him from earlier. Despite himself he laughed and said "Alright how about if we make a deal. I don't call you Goddess but instead of Nyx. And you stop thanking me everything I fight for you." Kalona said.

Nyx thought it over a bit and then she said "Deal." The shook hands. They walked a bit more before something from the sky swooping Nyx up in the air. Kalona stood his ground, he knew exactly who it was, Nyx's Consort Erebus. Nyx's laughed filled the air as the lovers met in a tender kiss. Looking up at them kiss Kalona felt something grip his heart. It was like he hated watching the lovers together. Now this always happened, but he never knew why it did. He had seen it plenty of times but the last couple of weeks it had agitated him, made him distraught. He was brought out of his thoughts as Erebus landed on the ground with Nyx in his arms. Erebus spoke to Kalona. "Warrior, your duty is over; I shall take care of Nyx for the rest of the night until morning." Kalona and said "Of course. Goodnight to you both them." They each nodded and Nyx bid him goodnight.

Kalona took to the sky and landed in Nyx's grove. He laid down on the knee high grass, closing his eyes, trying to find some piece from all that had happened today, especially with his emotions. Part of him knew exactly what they were but he always ignored that side but now he listened to it.

It all added together. The way he felt around Nyx. The way he felt when she was with Erebus and his hands clenched into fist as he thought about what they were doing at this very moment. He didn't want to think about it but he did. Erebus was in there touching Nyx soft skin and body, able to kiss those soft desirable lips, hold and touch in ways Kalona would never be able too, hearing her- _No!_ Kalona yelled at himself and he suddenly knew the emotions that were taking form. Desire, lust but above all love.

He had fallen in love with Nyx, a Goddess. Kalona loved Nyx. And right then and there, Kalona swore that she would never find out, if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Please! Thanks<strong>


	3. Changes & A Terrible Mistake

Chapter 3

_Changes & A Terrible Mistake_

_Following Days…_

Nyx was in Erebus's arms watching the sun, in The Otherworld, fade away. She had just dismissed Kalona for the night. She had sensed changed within her Warrior. Something was off and terribly wrong. But today added more to that, Kalona had gone a bit bazar with her day. He started mouthing off about Erebus, which was odd of him. Of course she stood up for Erebus and asked Kalona what was the meaning of that and he didn't seem to have a response for it, and at that very second Erebus came, oblivious to the tension between them and took Nyx away. But what haunted Nyx was the look of sadness and despair within the Kalona's amber eyes, as if him seeing her and Erebus made him distraught and agitated and caused him pain. Nyx didn't know what that was about but part of her did. She knew exactly what is was but decided to ignore it, building walls of denial blocking that part. She hoped whatever was wrong with Kalona he took action to it and fixed it because if not there would be consequences, dire ones.

Erebus voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ready for bed, love?' Nyx nodded, pushing Kalona out of her mind for the night. Erebus placed a single kiss on her lips and led her to the bed.

Kalona paced back and forth in Nyx's Grove, what a fool he had been today, his emotions were starting to get the better of him and the worst part he had no answering for the way he was acting. Nyx's warrior knew he did but he couldn't use it. For the first time, he was glad that Erebus had token Nyx's away because he knew he had no response for what had happen to today. The hatred and jealousy was growing faster than he had expected, as well as his need to be with Nyx and rule this realm with her and throw Erebus out of the picture. It was all going to be too much one day, he wouldn't be able to hold it in, and he would truly explode.

Kalona sat down on the ground and put his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He just wanted to be rid of these feelings and go back to the way things used to be, where he only used to love Nyx as a friend and nothing more. But that all had changed and a new board was in play. Kalona took a deep breath and he laid down on the grass. He cleared his mind as he found a small measure of peace here, in _her _grove. He cleared all thoughts of his Goddess and went to sleep but in his dreams Nyx haunted him too.

_Day before fall…_

Nyx awakened and went out to find her Warrior knowing exactly where he was, in her grove. _It's oddly cloudy and dark. _She thought as she walked to the grove. When she arrived and saw Kalona sleeping peacefully on the grass. Even though, it was cloudy and dark in the sky his bronze skin still caught light and Nyx thought he looked rather handsome. Nyx shook her head and walked to her Warrior, caking him awake. "Kalona, wake up." Kalona heard Nyx and felt her shaking him and finally opened his eyes to see her beautiful face hovering over him. She smiled, delighted that he had awakened. Kalona thought her smile was brighter than the sun itself. Kalona sat up and Nyx walked to the center of the grove. Her black eyes flickered to Kalona and she spoke annoyingly but Kalona knew she was joking. "Kalona, you are harder to wake up than a black bear in hibernation. What if there happens to be danger and you can't walk up quick enough to save me?"

Kalona had an automatic answer to that. "We are in your grove, so that means no evil can pass thru here. And if we were somewhere else I would awaken much faster and it's not like you sounded in danger, Nyx." Nyx nodded, the answer was the same she expected but she always asked when he didn't want to wake up. Kalona stood and looked at Nyx. She was wearing a one-shoulder black gown. Kalona thought it looked much better than they once she had yesterday because of her pale skin. Kalona also couldn't help but notice her curves also, all of them perfectly in place. He felt a sudden rush of lust and quickly hid it and realized Nyx was speaking "….and what you did yesterday was unacceptable. You have no right to speak about Erebus like that and you will apologize to him and beg for forgiveness." It took Kalona a second to realize exactly what she was saying.

"No, Nyx I will not do that. And you all that I said yesterday was all true so I will not apologize to the idiot of an immortal or God." Kalona said defying Nyx for the first time in his life. Nyx could not believe he was defying her, this never happened before. "Kalona, do you dare defy me and ignore my order." Kalona nodded and said "Yes, my Goddess." But before Nyx could say anything Kalona rushed to her and kissed her.

Kalona's lips were soft and warm against hers and made her feel things that she thought only Erebus could make her feel. This had been Kalona's dream to feel her lips and for a second he felt her body leaning into him and she pushed him off of her. Shock was written all over her face as well as guilt and shame. "Kalona, how could you? You know I love Erebus and no one will ever replace him?" Nyx said ignoring the feelings he made her feel. Kalona feel to his knees. "But my Goddess I love you and I could be with you and rule with and love you so much more than Erebus. You deserve better." Kalona's words stunned her but she composed herself quickly and said. "And you think you deserve me, Warrior?" She asked the question but didn't give room for an answer. "I need to think. But this Kalona will not go unpunished. Know that now." Kalona nodded and said. "I understand." And then Nyx stalked away but what Kalona didn't see was her tears streaming down her beautiful face and the position she had just put in.

Kalona automatically regretted what he had done. How could he had been so stupid and done such a foolish thing. Then he looked up and saw Erebus step out of the shadows and he looked terribly angry. "Foolish Warrior, how dare you kiss my Goddess and my love? You should have known from the beginning she would have never been yours because she belongs with and to me. Get that thru your head now." Erebus commanded. Suddenly, Kalona felt anger awaken with in him and took out his swords from his scabbard and attack.

Erebus knew exactly what his words would provoke and was ready for the attack. Erebus this way he would be rid of Kalona and Nyx would surely be his.

Nyx suddenly saw what happened the moment it did and came running back towards the grove; calling the elements and telling them to push back Kalona and Erebus. They were both falling back as Nyx entered and she ran towards Erebus. Seeing if he was hurt. "Kalona how could you? You have done something unforgivable and let your jealousy and hatred rule over you. Expect a much greater punishment for what you have done today." And with those words Erebus and Nyx walked away but Nyx looked back to spare one look at her now weeping Warrior and knew that tomorrows punishment would be brutally.

Kalona got to his knees and started to weep over his mistake. What had he done? What had he done? He kept asking himself over and over again. But he didn't understand the gravity of his mistake. Of his terrible mistake.


	4. The Fall

_**A/N: I do not own the piece of literature in italics that belongs to P.C and Kristen Cast!**_

Chapter 4

_The Fall_

After what had happened in Nyx's Grove Kalona dragged his himself to the place and to his sleeping quarters. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, wanting to get away from everything.

Nyx laid awake in her bed with Erebus sleeping beside her. She knew she had to make a decision about Kalona; a simple slap on wrist would not suit what he did today. Nyx knew that it really wasn't because of the kiss she was angry about, actually, what she felt during the kiss was what really puzzled her; the feelings the kiss had brought her, she touched her lips absent-mindly and pushed the kiss out of her mind. She loved Erebus and was meant to be with him, not Kalona, even if Kalona sometimes seemed much better than Erebus but today it shattered that. Kalona had acted out of hate and anger and jealous, all agents of Darkness, something that could not be in her Realm. Her eyes closed again and the decision had been made and it would take action tomorrow.

-/-

That morning Kalona was summoned to meet Nyx at the gates of her Realm. As he walked over there he noticed that the sky was cloudy and gray, that never meant anything good. He walked with his head down, only to raise it when he came in front of Nyx. He fell to his knees in front of Nyx, her face held no emotion, just like her onyx eyes. Kalona took in Nyx; the only thing he didn't know was that this would be the last glimpse of Nyx he would see, a bitter-sweet memory, just like seeing her again would be in the future.

"You have disappointed me Kalona." Nyx said and he didn't respond. Nyx saw that there was sadness in his whiskey colored eyes. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Kalona?"

Kalona met the Goddess eyes and knew that this might be the last chance he got to ask for forgiveness but he decided not to. He would not be condemned to hide his feelings. "Not at all, my Goddess. What I did yesterday was show you my love for you and I will not regret these feelings because I love you."

Nyx's eyes stayed emotionless, he face cold and impassive. "Kalona, my Warrior, you must understand that I can never, will never return those feelings because I belong with Erebus and I love him, not you." Kalona's eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw and spoke thru clenched teeth. "Then my Goddess let me be damned because these feelings won't leave and it is how I feel. A goddess such as wonderful as you, deserves a better man than _Erebus_." Kalona sneered at his name as if saying the name brought a disdainful taste in his mouth.

"And you think after what you did yesterday, you deserve me?" Nyx snapped back, her tone hard and cold.

"No, my Goddess. I do not but you still deserve better." Kalona quickly said back, his voice void any emotion.

"What you did yesterday was unacceptable as well as unforgivable. You have let your emotions take its toll and you have even dared to feel jealous and hatred towards my Consort. You cannot be here if you have a feeling of harming him." Nyx said and Kalona could not believe the words, her words. This couldn't be possible, this had to be a dream, and his ears must be deceiving him. "Therefore Kalona, I am banishing your body from my Realm and you are no longer my Oath-bound Warrior."

_"Please do not do this, my Goddess!" he begged on his knees._

_"I do nothing, Kalona. You have a choice in this. I even give my warriors free will, though I do not require them to use it wisely." She said coldly._

_"I cannot help myself. I was created to feel this. It is not free will. It is preordination."_

_"Yet as your goddess I will tell you what you are is not preordained. Your will has fashioned you."_

_"I cannot help how I feel! I cannot help what I am!" he shouted, tears streaking down his face now._

_"You, my Warrior, are mistaken; therefore, you must pay the consequences of your mistake." She finished. Then with one perfect flick of her finger, the goddess banished Kalona, and he fell._

Nyx watched as her former Warrior fell. She couldn't hold back the tears and she fell to the ground weeping. What had become of him? This wasn't the Kalona she knew and loved as a brother, as a friend. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into Erebus, comforting her as she cried. It was true that Erebus didn't like Kalona but he didn't like the fact that he was gone because it caused the one that he loved so much pain.

Kalona fell from Realm to Realm until he landed on the grass in the middle of a prairie on Earth. Reality sank in even more for Kalona. She had banished him without even a second glance. What a fool he had been.

Kalona looked down at his body that was bruised and hurt and bleeding. He flapped his wings to make sure they were not damaged, but it didn't shock him that they were pitch black, there had been stories he had heard.

The now Fallen Warrior of Nyx disposed Warrior of Nyx stood up from the ground and looked around him. He was surrounded by trees, in the middle of a forest. Tears still fell from his eyes, and scrubbed his eyes wiping them away. What would become of him now? He truly didn't know. Then he say figure in the shadows and it took form of a bull. It stepped out of the shadows.

The white bull. Kalona eyed it; he had heard about the bulls, Nyx had taught him all about them. Slowly, Kalona met the white bulls red merciless, cruel, evil eyes. "What is you want?" Kalona's voice cold and hard, guarded.

"I have a proposition for you, Fallen Warrior of Nyx."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


	5. The Proposition and The Welcoming

Chapter 5

_The Proposition & the Welcoming_

Kalona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, what would Darkness want from one in the path of Light? "I have no interest in you propositions. You are Darkness and will never go with you." Kalona proclaimed and started walking away but Darkness's voice stopped him.

'What if I offer you a chance to hurt Nyx, like the way she did to you? The Goddess did banish you didn't she. I am not stupid like her and I can sense your great power and can add more too it. I know that you wish to rule with Nyx in the Otherworld but now that you can't, I will also offer you a chance to rule this Realm, with the ultimate power." Then wisps of Darkness lashed out and wrapped around Kalona but instead of cutting him it gave Kalona painful pleasure. Kalona moaned and couldn't help but fall to his knees.

"You see, Kalona I could give you all of this and more. All you have to do is become a servant of Darkness, an ally and you can have it all. So what do you say?"

Kalona knew Darkness was offering all he desired at the current moment, the words slipped out before he could stop them. "I accept, master." The white bull laughed and Darkness started wrapping around Kalona incasing him. The Darkness wrapped around Kalona's heart and soul; Kalona's eyes turned blood red for a second and then disappeared with the Darkness.

The fallen Warrior of Nyx stood and he could feel the power surging and pulsing widely within him. He smiled and looked back at the white bull. "Kalona the power is yours to command but there shall always be a price. Master it and make me proud and I shall give you all that you desire." Then like that the bull's voice and body faded away into nothingness but now the shadows within shadows are more alive than before, they moved with him as he started to make his way thru the forest. The immortal knew what beginning allied with Darkness meant, power and control but he also knew that his bad feelings, anger, restless mind, pain, Darkness fed on all of that so he would have to keep it under control.

Finally, Kalona gave up walking and took high into the sky. He could still feel the magick in the currents of the air, they were something familiar, yet something that reminded him of the Otherworld. Before the thought could take from he pushed it all out of his mind, the love for _her_, the Otherworld, the hate, the pain, the jealousy and most of all the devotion he had felt towards the Goddess. Being allied with Darkness did bring guilt and a sense of betrayal since he had betrayed Nyx and Light but he pushed that out also and locked all those things together and buried them deep inside his mind and heart, a place he would never go back to again. That was a place of the weak and he wasn't that anymore; he had the powerful white bull at his side and its power and not to mention his immortal power.

A sly smiled appeared on his lips; he would get what he wanted from these humans because they would treat him like a God since there were other's walking in this time of age. As he flew Kalona eyes descended downwards to find any human tribe or village. He saw one and landed a couple of feet from it, using the forest as his shield.

Kalona looked down at his body and it was still broken and dirty, thru the trees he spotted a river, which seemed a bit like a meadow also and walked towards it. Kalona bathed and washed off the dirt and grime that had been caused by his fall. The cuts and scarps were all healed. The one thing this immortal didn't know, was how offend he was going to come here. Once he decided he looked decent enough, he made his way towards the tribe, from the looks of it from the sky it was a Cherokee tribe.

Confidante and proud Kalona walked into the village and suddenly everyone that was there turned to look, their eyes going wide with surprise, a sense of wonder-struck. "Get the Chief, my father; it seems a God has walked on to our grounds." A women said and couple of men scurried off. The women met Kalona's amber eyes and Kalona smiled as she seemed to be dazed by his beauty. She wasn't so bad looking also. Kalona looked her up and down taking in her light brown hair, and blue and her lightly tanned skin. She was quite beautiful actually. The immortal felt a sudden rush of desire and lust course though his body, he had to have her.

Kalona broke out of his thoughts when he saw the Chief arrive. "Avasa, my daughter what is that's you speak of a God walking to our grounds." Chief's daughter that's interesting. Kalona thought as Avasa didn't speak but just looked at Kalona. The Chief followed her gaze and suddenly fell to his knees in front of Kalona. "Welcome, great God to our land." He said bowing his head. "Men prepare the feast for this God come to Earth. And as you wait great God my daughter shall show you around." The Chief leaned into his daughter and spoke into his daughter's ear, what Kalona didn't know was what he said, but he would find out soon enough.

Avasa walked towards Kalona a bit timid and said "Let me show you around great God." She battered her eyelashes at Kalona and as he walked beside her he said "Call me Kalona."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys i just wanted to say THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I have like over 900 hits already! U GUYS ARE THE BEST! i effing love you! 3 Thank you sooo much :* And dont forget to fill out the form SO YOU CAN BE A CHARACTER!<strong>_


	6. The Lustful Feast

Chapter 6

_The Lustful Feast_

Kalona follow, watched and heard as he followed Avasa thru the village; taking in every bit of detail and information, filing it away in his mind for future use. As Avasa spoke Kalona's eyes would always wonder to the women, his eyes lingering on their curves or faces or eyes because they were filled with lust and desire. The immortal turned his attention back to Avasa, as she started to speak again.

"We knew something great; wonderful was bound to happen because your crops were growing and thriving like there was no tomorrow, we just knew a God was bound to come into our grounds. I told my father, our Chief but he didn't believe me until you actually showed up. This brings me to my next question. What God are you?"

That made Kalona smile. "Well, my dear Avasa, I served Nyx which most of you might know as the earth Goddess Gaia or the Goddess of the vampryes. I used to be her Oath sworn Warrior." Even though Kalona said used to Avasa didn't try to test it, no one wanted to anger a God or one close enough. "Now I have told a bit about myself how about you Avasa? You are the Chief's daughter aren't you?"

"I am." Was all she said but Kalona decided to move on from the subject.

"I hope I do not sound intrusive but what did your Father tell you before?" She smiled and turned her face away, her long hair hiding her face.

"You might call him ridiculous if I tell you but he wanted me to seduce you, you can say." She was glad her hair hid her face because her face was flushed with embarrassment, then she decided to further explain. "It's every father's dream for their daughter to marry a God despite of what the daughter thinks of it. Of course you are very attractive but I know it will never last." Kalona decided to ignore the second part and grabbed her wrist softly. Avasa turned to look at him and got lost is amber gaze all her self-control was gone all that existed was the lust and desire she suddenly felt.

The hand that wasn't holding her wrist reached up and touched the side of her face. Avasa trembled under his touch because his skin was ice cold but it brought painful pleasure. "There is no need for seduction when you already have me." Kalona said laying it thick, he needed to make her believe so she could be his. The winged being watched as her eyes fell shut as he brushed her lips against hers. "Please." She begged softly. He knew what she wanted and was about to give it her when her name was called out.

Avasa automatically broke away from Kalona tried to get her frantic heartbeat under control. What was she just doing? Before she could make any sense of it and the feelings her brother, Balachandra came into view his long spiky hair and dark eyes sort of glowed as the sun set for the night. One look at both of them, and suddenly decided he wished he hadn't interrupted. "My apologizes, I didn't mean to intervene but the feast is ready and father told me to come get both of you." Avasa nodded and smiled composing herself.

"Apology accepted and we shall be there very soon." Avasa told her bother and he was on his way leaving her alone with Kalona once again. Finally deciding that she shouldn't be alone with the God she said very softly "Let's go we don't want to keep them waiting." Kalona decided and followed her knowing that there little interaction he had planted seeds now to wait for them to bloom.

They both walked in and Avasa walked to take her rightful place to the left of her father and Kalona joined beside her.

Her father talked loud over the drum beat pulsing around them. "Tonight we welcome a God from the Heavens themselves, to bring happiness in our village. With that said we raise our glass to welcome the great God, Kalona." Even though, Avasa raised her glass she knew Kalona wasn't a God but didn't say anything and let the night take off.

The preformed ceremonial dances for Kalona and they also sang songs, and Kalona let himself bask in every second of the feast and the attention. They ate like royalty, and the men served Kalona and that gave Kalona a cunning idea that he would put into play later once he had more power over this peasants that they really were. Sometimes when he could Kalona would sneak glances at Avasa and knew that he would have her tonight.

Looking back on it, Avasa failed to notice that something was wrong, something was off but she was too caught up in the celebration to notice, too caught up in Kalona. Slowly the night came to an end and it was time for bed. While Balachandra spoke to Kalona, the Chief pulled Avasa aside. "Kalona is sleeping in your tent for as long as he is staying." She nodded and said "So I am staying with my brother than?" The words came out phased as a question and they were but one look from her father confirmed her suspicions. "No!" She whispered fiercely. "I will not sleep under the same tent as Kalona."

"But you are and you will and do not dare disobey me." Her father walked off and she started to walk to Kalona and her brother walked off. Oh no.

His amber colored eyes met her's and she had to swallow twice before she spoke. "My father wants us to sleep under the same tent." Kalona's eyebrows rose but said nothing and followed her to her tent.

When they got there it was quite big and spacious and before Avasa even had analyzed the situation, Kalona lips crashed against her's and she moaned, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. So this is what it felt like? Her mind said. Kalona brought up her legs and wrapped them around his waist before bringing them both to the floor. He had never felt such lust and desire and need; he tore off both of their clothes and continued to kiss her.

_After, this night I want more, I need more. I have to have them. _Kalona said in his mind as their bodies became one.

Too bad that Kalona didn't know that his need would bring the monster out.


	7. The Enslaving

Chapter 7

_The Enslaving and Raping_

_One Month Later…_

It was one month since Kalona had sex with Avasa and since then he has been craving women more and more. The lust within him was starting to take over and gaining strength. Kalona hated the fact that he needed women this bad but he needed to fulfill his need for them, well maybe not for them but the pleasure they granted him. The women came willingly to him, since Avasa had spread the word around the women community how he was in bed, so they came to him, craving his touch and his voice and his kisses and were always please when they left for the night. The immortal always took the most desirable women and he did not care if they were married, engaged or anything like that; they came for pleasure and he was going to deliver since he needed the pleasure in return. What Kalona didn't know was that the men were planning against him, tried of their women coming to him seeking a pleasure that they could not give. They were planning to ambush him later after they were able to capture him. The men knew that there was a great chance that they would not come out alive but it was worth a try. There's was other's Kalona didn't know of that were unhappy the way things were going; the Wise Women.

They were utterly disgusted the way Kalona took women after women not caring about if they had a relationship; the Wise Women were also appalled by the way the women came to Kalona as if he was air, water, and food. But the Wise Women knew that would end soon because no one liked a man that slept with multiple women, especially when this time in season the women of the tribe were incredible fertile. But they knew that if he, Kalona, was going to become a problem they knew his weakness; Earth and they would use that.

Morning came, and Kalona rose from the bed that he had slept on from a then maiden. The immortal got dresses and then looked back down at the naked body of the women; Kalona had been so caught up in his lust that he didn't learn her name but she didn't seem to care. Kalona left because he didn't want to be there when she woke. He walked to the meadow that had the lake, where he had first bathed when he had fallen. The winged being stripped down and got into the water; the sun was just rising sending beautiful colors into the sky. The colors that were sent into the sky and he couldn't help but to remember the Otherworld, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head and got out of the water and got dressed.

Kalona made his way back to the village; he heard something move in the bushes and stopped walking. His amber eyes made a quick scan of the area and tried to hear any other noises; nothing, everything was completely still and Kalona kept walking. Then there was an attack from above and Kalona automatically had Darkness hold him down. Other's attack and the same happened to them as it had with the first man.

Kalona was beyond mad, or furious and his eyes blazed with what he felt then suddenly, if the men could, they would have taken a step back. "What is the meaning of this?" Kalona bellowed and none of the men answered. "I know very well that I am not speaking to the trees around us. I have been nothing but good to all of you worthless humans, so what is the meaning of this attack?" Finally, one of the men had courage to speak up to the furiously deadly.

"We are tired of you taking our women and making love to them when they are with another man. It is disgusting and wrong." The words of the man, made Kalona laugh out loud, a mocking laugh that's what it was.

"Taking your women? Ha, they come to me; seeking something you cannot give them, nor be able to give." Then Kalona got the best thought. "I will show you taking women by force." That made all the men react.

"Please no! We will do anything! Please, please forgive us Great God, We will do whatever you want just please don't defile our women like that." The man pleaded and the Darkness allowed him to fall to his knees.

Kalona raised an eyebrow but decided to be merciful, just this once but they would not go unpunished. "I shall be merciful this once but this will not go unpunished." Kalona spotted ropes on one of the men and grabbed it and tied up all five men; ting their wrists together but not their feet. They followed Kalona into the village and Kalona was glad that the Chief was right there when he arrived. Before, the Chief could say anything Kalona spoke. "These men were going to attack me today in the woods after I bathed but I stopped them. They think or thought that I was taking these lovely women by force but they do not know that they come to me all on their own wills."

The Chief's eyes blazed with anger. "How dare you do that to a god? Have you lost all sense?" He took a breath and composed himself. "I shall let you Kalona chose there punishment." A smile appeared on Kalona's lips and he automatically knew what he wanted.

"The will be my slaves and must follow everything I say, every order until their last breath." Everyone gasped when Kalona proclaimed what he wanted.

"Then shall be it. You five men are slaves to Kalona until you die." The Chief said and after that no one moved until the Chief commanded.

Kalona motioned for the men to follow him and they did. The one thing that Kalona didn't know would be how much this move cost him. The women of those men felt dirty and shamed started to feel hatred towards Kalona. As for the other women, were disgusted with Kalona and wanted nothing more with him. They were done with him, even if that ended the pleasure; this was the final straw.

But too bad they didn't know that Kalona would get what he wanted even if that meant taking it by force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was a fast Writer's Block. I really want to thank AnnieHonson and houseofnitghfanclub because they made me want to write again, and AnnieHonson gave me some ideas which I am thankful for. Thank you both so much :* You guys are the best and I can't thank you enough. SO if you guys have anyone to thank it's them because they made me want to write again. Well that's it and I'm glad to be able to update so soon.<strong>_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Cookie :***_


	8. The Legend Begins

Chapter 8

_The Legend Begins_

_Couple of Weeks Later_

Kalona paced back and forth agitated at the fact that for a couple of nights now women have not been coming to him. What was there not to like? He had taken over the whole village and now ruled it; women like a man in power didn't they? The immortal needed them to come it him, do smother his lust and desire. But as he paced back and forth he had made his decision. If they weren't going to come to him willingly he would take them, by force.

He walked out from where he was staying; most men and women had gone to sleep at this time of hour but there was some that lingered. Kalona's eyes locked on a young lady that was called Kai, he believed. She had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes with tan skin. Kalona moved within the shadows, quietly, not making a single sound. He came behind Kai and placed a hand over her mouth and Kalona felt her body freeze with terror and he enjoyed that. "Do not dare make a single sound." Kalona whispered on the portal of her ear and she nodded agreeing with him.

The winged being quickly and quietly brought her back to his tent and threw her on the floor. Kai was scared he could feel it and he was glad he was to fear. "What do you want?" She asked quietly not meeting his eyes. But Kalona made her met his eyes and he said one word. "You." Before Kai could even process what he had said his lips were on her's and the kiss was forceful and rough.

Kai didn't want this. She struggled against him, trying to push him off, digging her nails into him but it was no use; Kalona barely noticed her attacks but he did notice the pushing. He held her arms down hard, his hands crushing around her wrist, she whimpered in pain. "Enough! It wouldn't be painful if you enjoyed and stop struggling." He yelled at her in a whisper. Kai never stop struggling throughout the night and tear rolled down thru the whole thing.

-/-

After a night of pain and hurt for Kai, Kalona had finally fallen asleep and never stopped crying. At this very moment, tears rolled down her face. She got up and dressed herself. Kai wiped her eyes before she walked out since it was day and left Kalona there, she couldn't tell anyone about what had happened tonight, since they were Kalona's orders. "Tell anyone and I will make sure you never see your child again and that will be dead." His words echoed thru her head again and again as she walked thru the busy village keeping her head down, trying to keep the tears from leaking. Kai felt abused and defiled and dirty and disgusted with herself; now she hated Kalona with all her might, she wanted to warn the other women, she really did but her child's life was worth more.

Caught up in her thoughts she ran into her friend, Avanish. "Sorry." She mumbled and started to walk away but he caught her wrist and she flinched, the things that happened last night went thru her head again. "Kai, what's wrong?" Avanish asked. She wanted to tell him but couldn't. "Nothing. I have to go." Kai replied and pulled free and ran quickly into her tent and breathed a sigh a relief when she saw her child was here and unharmed. Her child was sleeping so peacefully, something that had been taken from her. Kia curled into a ball and cried until she was too tried.

When she woke up, Kai found out her brother had been killed by Kalona since he tried to attack him. What more could go wrong other than a few weeks later she found she was pregnant with Kalona's damned child.

Kia died giving birth to the demotic thing; the child was horrifying. Arms and legs of a man and a beak and wings and feathers of a bird, before they could kill it, Kalona came to collect his child and named it Rephaim. Rephaim grew in the matter of weeks and followed right into his father's footsteps raping and killing also. Kalona started raping more and more, and in return her got more and more children other times dead unrecognizable things and the mother's died in every birth. People tried to stop killing the things even though they wanted to, ever since a man named Amitola got killed cruelly and maliciously by Kalona because he killed one of his children. More and more deaths happened and the people begged the Wise Women do it something, they wanted to since the situation was so out of hand, so cold and sadistic but Kalona warned them that if they tried anything against him, he was burn them alive like witches, so they did nothing, well nothing Kalona was aware of.

Since Kalona hated the Earth, they decided to meet inside a cave were Kalona couldn't hear what they were planning since his hatred for Earth. That's were all five women were walking to meet in that cave, since it was dark and Kalona's was sleeping by now. One thing that would be accomplished tonight was the plan to end Kalona.

To stop all of this and get rid of him, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. As you see I really sped things up just for the fact that I didn't want to lag the story with the same thing that happens again and again. Also another thing, I need 3 more Wise Women because I have 2, so if you have a if want to be a Wise Women, leave me a Cherokee name and appearance and I'll decide the rest. I might update again Tuesday or Wednesday. Or if not will update Friday or Saturday like this week. Wel,, enjoy the rest of your weekend. See you guys soon! xoxo- Cookie<strong>


	9. The Plan and The Birth

Chapter 9

_The Plan_

The Wise Women gathered around in the cave they had picked out so Kalona could not eavesdrop on them. The Wise women was made up of 4 women; the most powerful and most respected in the group and ones Kalona hadn't dare to touch. Probably, because of their connection with Nyx or Gaia. Those women were Magena the youngest of them all, only 35. She had long black hair; a few strands are constantly braided, soft green eyes and full lips. Tanned and is the tallest woman in the tribe. Next one was Immookalee. She was 50 but looked incredible young. She had long black hair, hazel eyes, and an athletic figure and was leader of them all, even if she was younger than the rest except for Magena. Pavati was the oldest at the age of 65 but she still fought like she was in her twenties. The last one was Avasa; the Wise Women had taken her in since she was the first Kalona had ever slept and because she was the daughter of the Chief. They knew that Avasa wouldn't tell Kalona about their plan; she hated him now and regretted ever sleeping with him.

They all sat in silence for a bit, deciding what to say but finally Immookalee spoke up. "We all know that to win we need to trap Kalona with in Earth but that is better said than done. He is immortal and someone you don't fool easily. That is why we are going to focus our energy and call Gaia or Nyx. In this time of need, we need her guidance." They all joined hand closed their eyes and focused all their energy calling Nyx. And before they knew it her shimmering figure was there, with eyes as dark as a starless sky, onyx hair that fell to her waist and skin as pale as the moon. The Wise Women opened their eyes and they all bowed their heads in respect to Nyx.

_"My daughters."_ Nyx greeted, voice all around them. "Merry meet, Nyx." Immookalee greeted and got straight to business. "Goddess, we need your help. Your Fallen Angel is causing chaos and defiling women and enslaving men. This has to stop but we don't know how. We can't just trap him that easily."

Nyx's eyes were sad with understanding. _"I know about Kalona. What has happened to him is terrible. Nothing I expected."_ Her eyes looked haunted but that quickly cleared up when she spoke again "_This is the only way we can stop him from what he is doing. My daughters play on his weakness. You clearly know what they are."_ And with those words Nyx faded away.

"But we do not know what that is." Magena exclaimed.

"But we do." Immookalee breathed. "His weakness is his lust and this feeling he gets to process the women. All we have to is create a woman beautiful beyond compare. I would weave her hair since I am the best at knitting. Magena would sculpt her legs since she is the fastest runner in the tribe. Pavati would sculpt her body and face from clay since she is the best at that. And Avasa would paint a face so beautiful that he would not be able to resist her since she is the best painter. We should start now. The sooner the better."

So they all got to work doing the task they were given. Meanwhile, Kalona was making the last of his havoc. Being surrounded by his mutant sons, Kalona scoped the area trying to find women he hadn't already taken by force but there was none. And he defiantly would not dare a child that, even he had limits. Kalona had the feelings he would have to move soon; he had gone thru everyone and was done playing with this village or tribe, whatever they called it. He go to another and play the same cards and get the same results.

Kalona was brought out of his thoughts when Rephaim, his first and favored son walked beside his father. "Father, when do we leave? The others are getting impatient." Rephaim spoke in clear precise words without a single trace of hiss. Kalona had warned him from the beginning that if Rephaim was to speak it him, it had to be right, not in silly little hisses.

"Soon," Kalona said dismissively. "If they have a problem here they can draw strength from the legacy of my blood." Rephaim nodded and flew away leaving Kalona to his thoughts. But he had no idea what was coming.

Finally, she was done. The girl to attract Kalona was done. When she would be brought to life, she had have raven black hair, tan skin, an hourglass figure, plumbed red lips and onyx eyes. The Wise Women all stood around _her_. They started breathing life into her by drawing the symbols of the elements on the clay doll. At the end they joined hands and _she _came to life. Becoming a person as there was a shimmer of light. She took a gasping breath and Immookalee declared "Her name shall be A-ya since she is part of all of us."

A-ya stood and she looked around but not she was not puzzled; she knew what she had to do on her Earth.

Entrap Kalona and love him and only him for eternity and beyond that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys did you like it? I might just update every Friday or Saturday. I will try to update Monday since I don't have school since it's Labor day. Also here is a funny convo with my friend Jessenia. SHE NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO TAKE A JOKE! <strong>

** Me and Jessenia phone conversation.  
>Me: Vic Fuentes left Pierce The Veil<br>Jessy: WHATT? WHERE DO YOU READ THAT? OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  
>Me: Nope<br>Jessy: Oh My God! He did not.  
>Me: *Laughing my ass off gasping for breath trying to keep my laugh silent* This is too funny. I was kidding.<br>Jessy: That was mean. I'm going to cry in a corner now. Meanie. Now I'm going to change your name on my phone to the Meanie. *me still laughing* IT WAS NOT FUNNY!**

**Gosh, I LOVE my bestfriends. **


	10. The Entrapment

**A/N: What's in italics is from the book. That belongs to P.C and Kristen Cast just like the rest of my stories do except the the ideas.**

Chapter 10

_The Entrapment_

The Wise Women put their plan into action the next morning. They had made A-ya the most beautiful dress. It had a steep V-neck, strapless, it was white and reached mid-thigh. The top half was covered with amazing things; feathers, seashells and all of that. They told no one about the dress or A-ya, for in case Kalona were to find out.

Even though A-ya knew what she was made for, she didn't know exactly what the plan was or what to do. So they whispered to her what she must do and nodded to each part of the plan, calculating her every move though she doubted that Kalona was resist her. The Wise Women and A-ya walked silently to where Kalona bathed every morning, which happened to be the place he had washed himself off after he fall. They all hid themselves as they walked, used the shadows are cover them. All of them found the perfect stop and waited for Kalona to appear.

Kalona made his way to the place he always bathed at. Looking back on this, he had been a fool for not paying more attentions to the shadows and known that _she _was an illusion, that might had saved him for what was coming.

Avasa was the one to spot Kalona hastily but quietly whispered to the others of Kalona's whereabouts. Immooklee whispered to A-ya to go sit on a nearby rock and brush her hair with her hands and sing a maiden's song. A-ya made her way and sat down before Kalona appeared. She began to sing but her mind raced on. In her mind, she knew that her heart and soul that she couldn't wait to be held in his arms, to her his smooth voice, to feel his hisses and touched that would be as light as air themselves. She kept singing in the most appealing voice and brushed her hair with her hands and waited for Kalona.

Finally, when Kalona reached the meadow, he saw _her_. His eyes met hers, and there was this spark in his heart and very soul, of Light but in his mind the beast raged to take her, posse her, make her his every way possible, at all costs. The woman that seemed to be beautiful beyond compare smiled brightly and sweetly at Kalona and then took off at amazing speed, speed that wasn't human. Kalona wasted no time as his lust got the better of him and he flew after her, barely noticing that she had entered a cave.

A-ya reached the end of the cave and Kalona caught her and held her against the wall, blocking off any route of escape. But Kalona was surprise when she didn't fight or tried to run, simply just looked at him with those onyx eyes. Being caught in her gaze Kalona didn't hear the chanting of the Wise Women to seal the cave, asking Mother Earth. A-ya's heart was fluttering quickly from being so close to the one she was made to love, forever and always. She was breathless also, but not from the run but at the fact of having him so near.

Kalona looked down at her and caressed the side of her face. He watched as her eyes felt such and she practically purred from pleasure. The second he touched her cheek he knew exactly who she was. "A-ya: he breathed ever so softly. A smile twitched on A-ya's lips. "Kalona, my love" The second those words were out of her mouth, Kalona kissed her with everything he had and A-ya could feel the hatred and the anger that has been burning like a never ending fire thru the kiss.

A-ya's arms surrounded Kalona, the warmth of her body scaled him inside and out, in ways he had never imagined. Kalona removed her dress and traced every curve of her body, even though he felt as if he already knew them. Kalona removed his only piece of clothing and they feel to the ground together; his wings surrounding her to protect her from the cold heat of his body from burning her.

Kalona's arms held her tightly to him loving how her body felt against his. But soon enough Kalona realized something was wrong.

Trapped.

He was trapped in a cave and heard the Wise Women chanting outside.

_"Oh, Goddess, no! Do not let this be!" Kalona cried out._

_ "Sssh, do not despair. I am with you, my love" A-ya said trying to soothe her raging love._

_ "You trapped me!" Kalona cried out the accusation but A-ya could feel his arms tightened around her and felt the cold passion of his embrace. _

_ "I saved you." A-ya said back, settling her body more intimately against his._ "_You were not meant to walk world. That is why you have been so unhappy, so insatiable."_

_ "I had no choice! The mortals do not understand."_

_ A-ya's arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers twined though his soft heavy hair. "I understand. Be at peace here with me. Lay your sad restlessness. I will comfort you." _

_ A-ya felt his surrender before he spoke it. "Yes." Kalona murmured. "I will bury my sadness within you and my desperate longing with finally be spent."_

_ "Yes, my love, my consort, my Warrior…yes…" A-ya whispered._

_ His lips met hers. They both explored each other with a sense of wonder and surrender. Their bodies started moving together and A-ya knew nothing but bliss. Then A-ya started dissolving._

_ "No!" She sobbed and started rejoining earth._

Kalona watched as A-ya wept as she dissolved. Kalona cried out her name but it was no use, she rejoined the earth and was just the clay she was made out of. He has known the whole time she was an illusion, something made to trap him but he had falling for the love and care she brought him. How she accepted him with every flaw but now that had lead him to be trapped.

He removed himself from what was once his A-ya and dressed himself. He paced back and forth and then suddenly he felt A-ya's spirit.

Back outside the cave all the Raven Mockers turned back into spirits but they sung a song that said how to free him.

_Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise_

_When earth's power bleeds sacred red_

_The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise_

_He shall be washed from his entombing bed_

_Through the hand of the dead he is free_

_Terrible beauty, monstrous sight_

_Ruled again they shall be_

_Women shall kneel to his dark might_

_Kalona's song sounds sweet_

_As we slaughter with cold heat _

The song gave steps to follow to free Kalona ones Neferet followed later on. But until that day came Kalona was trapped in there for centuries hoping that someone would hear his need to free the world.

Until that happened he was trapped with A-ya's spirit that taunted him of what he lost and what he had fallen for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola next chapter is the finally chapter. Sadface D': Of course I shall be writing my other stories i.e Royal Blood, House of Night Songfic. But what other story would YOU like me to write about? Leave a review below and I might consider it but until them Muawh and see you guys soon. <strong>


	11. The End

Chapter 11

_The End_

_Present- Day Oklahoma_

Kalona's eyes flew open. His body shaking, cold-sweat running down his face; just thinking about the imprisonment caused him to get like. Thinking that there might have been a chance to never see the sky again. He quickly pushed all those memories back, not even knowing why he had let him out if all they were going to do was taunt him and cause him pain. Even though Kalona would never admit it he regretted what he had lost, regretted he had lost his mind like this, became evil and a servant to Darkness every need. But he was far too deep to get out. You would think that someone who dug themselves in so deep would be able to dig themselves out but that was clearly not the case. Maybe the only person that had a chance to save him was Zoey but she wouldn't listen nor trust him, so he was at lost and trapped by these chains of Darkness.

Just as he buried and chained the last of these taunting memories, Neferet walked in and smiled seductively but he was disgusted and just want to be away from this horrid thing that is a women. "Kalona" Her voice rang around him. "Let's go to bed. You know you want too because we have been far too apart and you know you love the pleasure I bring you." She purred and ran a finger down his chest. Kalona had just enough self-control not to push her away but just barely.

Kalona shook his head. "Not now, my queen. I am terrible tired." Kalona tried to convince her otherwise because he just wasn't in mood for her and never would be.

A frown appeared on Neferet's lips and her eyes blazed with anger. "Are you denying _me_?" She questioned. "You have no right. If I remember clearly enough, _you_ belong to me and _you_ are my servant for as long as you are immortal, so you do whatever _I _please." Kalona just wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of him but he didn't, he just nodded and gave into her.

He followed her into the bedroom and suddenly wished that he was trapped within Earth with _her _spirit, instead of being here with Neferet. But he couldn't do that, he just had the memories the past that haunted him for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys. This is the final chapter. Thank you for sticking along with me and reviewing I love you guys. Sorry if it's just a bit crappy. I'm just really tired and had a rough week. Also, I really do want to write another story beside this one and the other's I have so if you have any ideas just review and I will consider them and cast a vote but I'm not really sure when I would start it. Again, I am usually really tried and then I have a pile of HW and then I have National Juinor Honor Society and I really just want to hide under a rock but I can't. I don't know why I'm telling you guys this because you probably don't care. Thanks for sticking along it meant a lot. Thank you again. I love you guys and I really hope that you enjoyed the story and I hope I really captured Kalona's Past. I love you guys to death. Thanks again. Hugs and Kisses. :*<em>**

**_P.S: If you have any last thoughts on the story or have a suggestion for a story for me to write just review. Thank you again. You guys are the best. Love you. :*_**


End file.
